User blog:Mystical Trixter/Bureaucrats vs Rollbacks; Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters parody
Hi, I just wrote this on a whim, because I was bored as hell. Let's start it. Key: Crats: For Piet For Steeler For Coupe For Ynkr All together Rollbacks: For BTTF For Wonder Both Chatmods: For Wachow For Dwas For Lexi All three Other: For Meat For Loyg Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI THE BUREAUCRATS VS THE ROLLBACKS BEGIN! Bureaucrats Are you tired of geeks that just fix edit clashes? Who are both sarcastic and one is barely active? If you, or your Pokemon, want to try and sock like trolls do; Message us on our walls, we're ready to block you! Bureaucrats, gods of chat, get edits done, Take care of a sockpuppet like- -"We blocked one!" Get the users respect like Walrus or Waluigi, Try to beat us in a battle? Man, you can't even plz me! The Doctor, Coupe brings out pain and disses real sharp! I play Pokemon... Tell them about Magikarp! Like your position, it's useless and does nothing, I'll send you Back in time, it's a Wonder you got promotion. Rollbacks Wow, four inactive staff, that edit hardly! Let's do it like we do on Total Drama ERB. Your demotion is obvious, you're obnoxious, we're giving noxious shocking Some shitty staff that we're sure would be worth blocking! You suck at your jobs like you suck at rapping, Your win won't happen, come back when you four are active! You may block some trolls, but we actually help the site, And Maxim Million's right "You guys need to fix up your shite!" Good thing you guys have a Doctor, because we bring the pain. You don't deserve your roles, everyone thinks the same. Bureaucrats That's enough from the emo and the Pokemon queer! Let's show these Rollbitches what we do to trolls around here! Get the hammers! (Ping them!) Hold em up! (Swinging!) Spit out verses like wiki gods when we start singing! We king these things, when we work as a team. We're mature and praised, while you're just whiny teens! Crats are the best, dummies, you're hardly even staff. We came, and blocked, Both your snarking asses! Rollbacks You're shit staff. But we should say that. It's time to bring the moderators into the chat. Chatmods Hey, things are getting messy! With Dwassy, Wach and Lexi! Come harder than Coupe when him and Xim get sexy! We can overthrow, replace your bans with our own! Ummm.... Rollbacks Why didn't you diss? Chatmods I don't do rap battles. Rollbacks Well just say some rhymes and beat these assholes. Admin Aww... Aww... Salutations, Loygan's raping, repping the Brit nation. Berating you and coating Lexi in my Ejaculation! (Hey!) I'mma abuse bureaus for not a single Euro, no pay, Send you dweebs Back to the Future for days! (Hey.) I won the tourney, so you can go and wallow! I got more style than Shulk's Monado! You best be afraid of Rank 1 on the Wiki, Because Barry just beat you, by the name of Riki! Category:Blog posts